Something Like a Tomato Box Fairytale
by SarahTonin
Summary: These are not the one shots. This is the next installment of the Tomato Box Fairytales. I decided to do another full story as per request of a mysterious guest. Sweden gets a bit more than he bargained for when he visits norway's house for a Nordic meeting. He may just have angered a certain little fairy. SuFin, but with femSweden.
1. Confession

**AN: And there was much rejoicing. I decided to do another Tomato Box Fairytale. Mysterious guest, I hope you are happy! However, I'm not going to do Sweden's accent :( It's hard, and I would just make myself and everyone else confused. But since I'm telling the story from Sweden's perspective, I don't think it will matter. Thank you so much for your support!**

"Um, I'm not quite sure I understand." His small hand went through his short light blonde hair. "Why would you tell me this now?" His violet eyes were trying very hard not to look up at me.

"I love you. When is the right time to say something like that?" I said awkwardly. I've never really been the best at speaking. I always seemed to mumble my words around, and hardly anyone could understand me. Finland did though. He was the only one who seemed to understand me even deeper than what I might say.

"But we have a meeting we have to go to!"

"I know. I know what I'm saying might be a bit weird, and I'm not expecting you to answer right away. Just please consider it." I stared at him until I saw him slightly nod his head.

I must have made things really awkward between us. I don't think Finland had ever considered being with me like that. I mean we were both men. I had realized a while go that I was a homosexual. I also knew I was only this way for him. That didn't mean Finland would be used to the idea, though.

I opened the door to Norway's house. It had been a while since we had a meeting between the Nordics. We were pretty close. Most of us gathered together because of the mutual dislike of a certain country.

"Ha ha! Took you guys a while! What were you guys doing just standing in front of the doorway like that? You weren't making out or something kinky like that, were you?" Denmark said a bit too loud.

Finland blushed beside me. I could feel him inch away from my side. I glared at Denmark. We hadn't ever really gotten along. I wouldn't forgive him if he ruined my chances by making Finland even more awkward.

"It's not like that," Finland managed to barely mutter out.

"Ha! Why are you blushing so much Finland? I was just teasing, but it looks like I really was right! I thought you were a good boy, Finland!"

"Shut up!" I growled. The place fell silent. I had been a bit angrier than I had intended to as always. I had to work on that more. I collected myself and tried again. "Finland said we're not like that. Just drop it." Hopefully he would take me seriously.

It looked like for once he would. Denmark held his hands out, motioning he would back off. Finland gave me a shy glance. It was sort of his way of telling me thank you. I looked away from everyone smiling to myself.

"How disappointing. We were really hoping for a fight."

The voice was from Iceland. He came into the room from one of the halls with his brother Norway.

"I bet Norway just wanted to see my awesome moves. I don't feel like beating up Sweden today, so you'll have to wait for some other time!" Denmark said.

"No fights," I said simply. I had seen the concerned look on Finland's face. He didn't like it when I fought others.

"I just wanted to see Sweden kick your ass again. It doesn't seem like a true Nordic meeting without Denmark losing horribly. I don't think you've ever won against Sweden despite all of the fights you've picked with him," Norway, our host, said. His face was expressionless but I could tell that he took pleasure in watching Denmark suffer.

"Wow, Nor. That was kind of harsh, but I know that's just your way of saying how much you admire my ability to never give up when the going gets tough," Denmark said. He still had no clue.

There was something different about the atmosphere today. Norway usually had magical creatures floating around him. He had his usual green troll that was giving Denmark even worse death glares than I could manage. Floating by the troll's side was something I hadn't seen before. It looked like a pink fairy in a bunny outfit. That was odd. She didn't pay much attention to us. She was engrossed in a piece of paper held in her hands.

"Oh, isn't she cute! I don't think I've met you before. What's your name, little miss?" Finland said to the little fairy.

"Finland I don't think it's a very good idea to talk to…" Norway started but was interrupted by the fairy's sweet little voice.

"Well, I guess I'm a flying tomato box bunny-fairy!" she said, moving her eyes from her paper to Finland. I was always amazed by how easily he could make friends, which was like the complete opposite of what I would do. His face was so happy and inviting, and mine just made people want to hide.

"That's…an interesting name." That really meant something if it was coming from Finland. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, this? It's my treasure!" the little fairy said with a smile on her face.

"I could tell it was something special! Can I have a look at it?" Finland said. The little fairy hesitated for a moment. She looked to the troll, and he gave her a slight nod. She delicately handed the paper over to him.

Finland looked at the picture. For some reason, he held his breath. He became red from the base of his neck to the crown of his head. When he opened his mouth, all he could manage was short awkward breaths.

I wrenched the paper from his fingertips. Just what could be on it to make Finland react this way?

I instantly didn't like what I saw. It was a picture of England. He was naked except for a small black apron. His body seemed to be covered in something like tomatoes. Finland had seen something like this?

"Ah, Swe-," Finland finally managed to say, but it was too late.

It wasn't my proudest moment, I admit. It was somewhat reminiscent of my Viking days. I had an awful habit of stealing away treasures. I was somehow jealous of the picture. I didn't want Finland to have seen something like that. I tried to erase it from existence.

The shreds of the picture landed in a pile on the little table in Norway's living room. Everybody was staring at me as if they couldn't believe what I had just done.

"My…treasure…" The little fairy was aghast.

"Sweden, how could you! At least say you're sorry!" Finland said.

I had done something bad again. Finland was upset with me. "Sorry," I mumbled out.

"SORRY! A SIMPLE SORRY ISN'T GOING TO FUCKING DO IT! YOU WILL PAY!"

That was odd. Her character had changed so dramatically. My vision was going red. I rubbed at my eyes from behind my glasses, but nothing changed. What was going on?

"Oh shit, Sweden! Of all the people to piss off with your god damn scary face it had to be her?" Denmark said. Iceland and Norway had reacted similarly, trying to get out of the little fairy's way.

"OMATAY YATOMA XINOB, I CURSE THEE!" she shouted as loud as her little voice would allow.

I was completely surrounded in dark red. It was so heavy. I felt like I was going to be dragged through the floor. The last think I heard before the dark red made everything completely black was the sound of sweet little Finland calling out my name. I fought hard against it. I didn't want to leave him.


	2. Love or Fear at First Sight

I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything. I brought my hand to my face. There was something missing. Where were my glasses? I felt around the soft surface I was lying on. Not too far from where I was were my glasses. Relieved I slipped them onto my face.

I wasn't quite sure where I was. It seemed familiar though. I was on top of a bed. It was long and large. When I sat up, I could see myself in the mirror.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting what I saw. My hair for one I thought would be shorter. Instead it was long and blonde. It went straight down to the middle of my back. My face was different as well. I wouldn't exactly call it pleasant, but it was my face, so I couldn't complain.

I looked down to confirm what had just seen. My clothes were too big. I was practically swimming in them. I pinched at the sides to see exactly how much I would have to take out. What was it, about two and a half inches on each side?

I stood up. I was stepping on the ends of my pants. I would have to sew those up as well. I stripped out of my loose clothes.

The dark navy clothes were contrasting to my smooth white skin. Without the clothes I could gage my size more clearly. I had thought I had straight smooth lines, but I was mistaken. My hands traveled around my curves. I think it was my breasts that surprised me the most. They were bare and exposed. Shouldn't I be wearing a bra or something?

I opened the various closets and drawers. The clothing looked similar to the ones I had been wearing. I guess this made this place my room. None of them seemed to accommodate for my shape. It was like all of them were meant for men. I found a tank top that I could wear temporarily while I fixed up my clothes. I grabbed an assortment and opened the door to the hallway.

My feet carried me where I needed to go without me fully knowing the layout of this place. I would have to explore later.

I found an old sewing machine in a bag in one of the closets. I set it on the table and got to work.

* * *

After a few hours, I was satisfied with my work. I had fixed approximately 4 outfits, so that should last me for a while. What had once been an overcoat looked more like a dress on me now. There wasn't anything I could really do about the boots. They were still too big, so I had to put on several pairs of extra thick socks.

I was currently sprawled out on one of my couches. I kind of liked it. It had a nice sleek look and was really comfy. The place wasn't that large, but it seemed perfect to me. Attached to the side was a little workshop. Inside of the desk, I found a design of this very couch. Maybe I was the one who made it.

In one of the pockets of my coat I found a little bag full of coins. I held the little purse in my hands. I guess there was something's I would have to buy. Bras and boots for one. I was also starting to get a bit hungry. I fresh fish might be nice. I convinced myself. I got off the extremely comfy couch and went out the door.

It was biting cold outside. I reached back inside and grabbed a little blue cap off of the hook.

My house was located on top of a hill. The wind was strong enough to make my long hair to fly back. I could see the sea down below. The little path coming out to my house seemed to pass by a little fishing village on the way to the sea. I followed it down the hill.

On my way there was a little shop that looked like there was all sorts of clothes. I decided to step inside.

"Hello! Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?" the friendly shop girl said.

I turned to look at her. "I was looking for some bras and a pair of boots if it's not too troublesome," I said simply.

Her eyes went wide when she looked at me. Her friendly smile fell and then quickly tried to revert, but it didn't come to quite the same caliber. I fiddled with my hair. It didn't get messed up too bad from the wind, did it?

"Uh, right this way! We should hold your size over on this rack," she said nervously. I wondered if she was all right.

She passed her hands through the clothes and came up with a few for me to try on. She led me to a little room in the back. I took on my coat and top. I looked myself over in the little mirror. It seemed to fit nicely. The tag was a bit troublesome though. I took a look at it and frowned. How many coins did I have in my purse? I sighed and put my regular clothes back on.

"Did everything work out?" she asked without really looking at me.

"They were very nice, but they were pretty expensive."

"Oh! Well, we're actually having a sale today! You were are 1000th customer so you'll get a 20% discount!"

"Huh?" Had I heard her correctly?

"Whoops, I meant a 50% discount! It was definitely 50!"

"Humph." These people were really nice! "I need some boots, too."

She led me to the other section of the little store. She efficiently fit me with a new pair of boots. They weren't anything fancy, but I liked them that way. I put my old boots in the box and went to the counter to check out.

The total was way less than I expected it to be. I only had to use a few of the coins in my purse. I pulled out a few extra coins and handed them to the girl.

"Thank you for all of your help. I had a nice time," I said simply.

"Oh, it was no problem. Thank you for your patronage," she said, a little bit surprised.

I nodded, took my bags and went out the door. I was greeted by the smell of fish frying. I could hear my stomach growl. It smelled delicious.

I followed my nose to a little stall that was selling the fish.

"What can I do for you, miss?" the old man said as I came up.

"Two pieces of fish, if you please," I responded.

He quickly got two of the fish and wrapped them up for me. The hot fish felt nice on my cold hands. I reached for my purse in order to pay the man.

"N-no need! These fish are on the house!" he said nervously.

I was surprised. "Oh! Thank you very much!" The people in this little town were so nice.

I took my fish and bags and headed down to the docks. The sun was just beginning to set, throwing a myriad of colors onto the water. It was really pretty. I bit into the white flaky fish. I smiled to myself as I enjoyed the fresh flavor. It was as delicious as it smelled.

I heard boisterous laughter behind me. It was really loud and annoying. It was starting to ruin my otherwise pretty nice day.

"Hey, Nor! Look at the body on that one. Man, she is FINE!"

"Denmark, you're a bit loud. She can probably hear you!"

"Ah, but you didn't disagree with me, did ya Finnie? You must agree she's pretty hot!"

"Ah…w-well…"

"You know what? I think I'll go pick her up!"

"Oh please do. Your ego needs a healthy dose of embarrassment."

"What do you mean, Nor? She's totally going to fall for my irresistible charms!"

His footsteps were loud as he walked down the dock to where I was sitting.

"Hey girl! How would you like to join me for a couple of drinks?"

I looked at him. I wonder how he got his hair to stay like that? A little black hat was balanced perfectly on his head. "No thanks," I refused politely. "I need to get my stuff home.'

"I could take you there, if you like. What kind of stuff did ya get?" He started to go through my bags.

I snatched them away. He obviously didn't understand the aspect of personal space. "Please don't do that." My bras were in there. I definitely didn't want him to see something like that. That would be too embarrassing.

He crouched down. His face was only a few inches away from mine. He was looking at me closely. I wasn't blushing, was I?

"You know now that I look at you closer, you're kinda really scary looking."

I was scary looking? I hadn't noticed that before. The other people I had met today hadn't told me so.

"Maybe you would look better if you didn't have those glasses on." His hands took the glasses from my face.

My vision went blurry. I could hardly see anything. I squinted my eyes. "Please give them back. I really need them."

"I didn't think it was possible, but that only made it worse!" I could hear that he dropped my glasses. I hope they didn't break. His footsteps sounded as if he was running away.

"Holy shit! That girl has a scary face! Plus she sounds funny. There's no way I would want a girl like her!"

"Denmark, I think she really needed those glasses. She can't find them. You shouldn't be so mean."

"No way I'm going back there! Why don't you give them back?"

"Geez, Denmark." A lighter pair of feet came towards me after pausing for a bit a few feet away.

"Here you go, miss." I felt a warm pair of hands on my face as my glasses were returned to their rightful place.

This was a different guy. He was really cute. His light blonde hair fell nicely on his face. His warm breath clouded a few inches from me.

"Thank you very much," I managed to say.

"Your welcome. I'm sorry about Denmark. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he isn't all bad. I guess I'll see you around sometime!" he said nervously, but he didn't look away. His violet eyes looked into mine. Did he think I was scary as well?

He turned around and joined his friends. He was shorter than the others. They all formed a nice little group. The one named Denmark wrapped his arms around them and led them into a little bar.

I blushed a bit to myself. I hoped what he said was true. I hoped I would see him soon.

I had finished my fish and made my way home. It was dark already, and I was surprised to find how tired I was. I changed into the tank I had worn earlier and a pair of boxers. I slipped under the dark blue covers, placed my glasses safely on the nightstand, and went to sleep.


	3. Puppy Love

I didn't know if that was the strangest dream I ever had, but let me tell you it was weird. That cute little guy I met yesterday, he was in there. I think at one point I called him my wife. That didn't even make sense. He was a guy. A kinda girly guy, but a guy nonetheless. Plus, I was a girl, wasn't I? If anything, that would make me his wife. Why was I thinking stuff like this? I only met the guy yesterday. I didn't even know his name.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. What that loud obnoxious guy said yesterday was really getting to me. Did I really look that scary? I pushed and pulled at various parts of my face. Nothing seemed to be working. Maybe it was my hair? I tried to comb it through with my fingers. That might have been a bit better.

It was another beautiful today. I told myself I was going to town again to do some more exploring, but I knew that wasn't the real reason. What I secretly wanted was to see that guy again. I wanted him to know that I wasn't scary at all.

It was a bit colder than yesterday. I jogged for a bit as I came down the hill.

The little village was bustling this afternoon. People lined up and down the tiny streets. I found myself in front of that little fish stall again. I hadn't realized that I was hungry again. I guess it would b okay. It was about lunchtime now.

"Oh…y-you're back," the old man said.

"Mmhmm, it was really good," I said as pleasantly as I could manage.

He looked a little worried and scrambled a bit getting my fish today. I started to take out my coin purse.

"D-don't worry about it! It's free today as well!" He looked nervous. Did he think I was scary as well?

I forced a little smile through the cold as I took the steaming fish. "Thank you very much!"

"Oh please! T-take this! Here is some water for you!" His hands were shaking as he handed me a bottle of water as well. I took it from him. He seemed to relax a bit more. He wasn't offering me all this stuff because he was scared, was he?

I sat down at the end of that same dock. The sea air was a bit cooler, but I kinda liked it that way.

I heard a little bark from behind me. There was a tiny cute fluffy white dog on the other end of the dock. It whimpered, but didn't back away when I turned around. It looked kind of scrawny. Maybe it was hungry. The fish probably smelled delicious.

I broke off a piece of the fish and held it out for the puppy. The little dog took one step and didn't come any closer.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," I said. The little thing still wouldn't come any closer. This was getting ridiculous. Why did everyone think I was scary just because I looked that way? I placed the fish right beside me.

His little feet tapped on the way over to my side. He sniffed at the fish and then decided it was sake to eat. He gave a satisfied little bark when he was done.

"Now was that so hard?" I said. I smiled a bit as the little dog huddled against my leg.

"Look Denmark, it's that girl hat you tried to pick up!"

"Oh shit, she's still there! She probably lives under that dock or something! She crawls up out of the seaweed and takes the souls of whatever helpless guy she can find!"

Oh great, it was the loud guy again. I really wasn't in the mood. I broke off another piece of my fish for the little puppy.

"Denmark, that's rude. She doesn't seem that bad to me!"

"Oh that's right! You had a little crush on her, didn't you Finnie! Well, if you're into scary chicks, it's whatever floats your boat. I doubt you could do better than me, though. Why don't you try to pick her up?"

"Hey, stop pushing! You guys are so mean! All right, I'm going already!"

I could hear his footsteps approaching. I set my fish down and started to fiddle with my. I needed to focus. I needed to try not to be scary.

"Um, hello again! Do you remember me from yesterday?"

I nodded my head. "Hello." It was probably best to keep it simple.

He noticed the dog that was keeping me company. "Your dog is adorable! Can I hold him?"

I nodded. He picked up the little puppy and took his place by my side. I couldn't stop staring at them. The puppy would lick his face and the guy would laugh. It was like a cuteness overload.

"What's his name?" he asked, setting the puppy down in his lap.

"He doesn't have one," I said. "I just found him today."

"Could I name him?" he said. I nodded. "Let me think…How about…Hanatamago!"

That was probably the weirdest name I had ever heard. "I guess it sort of suits him," I said with a confused look on my face.

"My name is Finland by the way. What's yours?" he said cheerfully.

Finland. That was a nice name. I tried to think about mine. I knew I had one, but I just couldn't remember it. "Don't have one, I suppose."

It was Finland's turn to look confused. "How can you not have a name?"

"I have one, I just can't remember it. Actually, there are a lot of things I don't really remember."

His expression went bright and cheery again. "Wow! That's so exciting! It's kind of like a story from a fairytale! It would be easier to talk to you if you did have a name, though. Can I give you one?"

He was so enthusiastic about it. It wasn't like I could tell him no. "I suppose."

"Then…I'll call you…Su…Susan! That's it! Your new name is Susan!"

I couldn't help but smile. This guy had no idea about good names. It sounded close enough. To what, I wasn't quite sure exactly.

The sea air gusted through my hair sending it flying everywhere. Finland caught I stray lock and put it behind my ear.

"You know, you're really pretty when you smile. You don't look half as scary!"

I could feel myself blushing, so I turned away. He thought I was pretty? How? Why?

"I-I didn't mean anything bad by that! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to make it awkward between us."

"It's fine," I said still looking away. I was actually really happy that he said that about me. I looked at the end of the dock where there was the group he was with yesterday. "Are those your friends over there?" I said, changing the subject.

He looked to where I was. "Y-yeah! We've kind of been together since we were young." The loud one named Denmark looked like he was getting restless.

"Hurry up already Finnie! We haven't got all day!" he called out.

"Looks like I've got to go." I guess the disappointed look on my face was apparent. "You could come with us if you want! We were just going to hang out at Denmark's house."

He set Hanatamago down and got up. He held his hand down to me.

"It'll be fun; I promise!"

I took his outreached hand and got up. I was a few inches taller than him, but he didn't seem to mind. Little Hanatamago trailed us by our feet.

"Wow Finnie! Took you long enough. Didn't know you had it in you!" Denmark said.

"Everyone, this is Susan. Susan this is everyone! I'll let them introduce themselves! You already met Denmark."

"I'm Iceland," said the guy that had a puffin perched on his shoulder.

"Norway," said the other. He didn't look interested in anything really.

"I hope you guys don't mind. I asked Susan if she wanted to hang out with us today!" Finland said.

"Aw Hell no! I don't want that monster anywhere near my house!" Denmark said.

"Good, I didn't want to hang out with that idiot anyway. We can go chill somewhere else without him," Norway said. I was surprised. It didn't look like he liked me very much at first. He seemed all right.

"Ah, Nor, don't be like that! Fine, I'll let her come. But what kind of name is Susan anyway? That's probably the stupidest name I ever heard!" Denmark said.

Finland started to blush. "Oh well, Susan has amnesia, so I gave her the name. She says she can't really remember anything. That's pretty neat, right?"

"I like the name," I said while I glared at Denmark. Finland looked up at me and smiled. His violet eyes were bright. I could feel my heart beat a little quicker. He was just so cute.

Hanatamago barked beneath us. It was like he was reminding us not to forget about him. Finland bent down and picked him up. "And this little guy is Hanatamago! I named him as well!"

"Fine! The dog can come too! Let's just get out of here; it's freezing!" Denmark said as he led the way. Finland and I walked behind the group, still hand in hand.

**AN: Yes, I know Susan is not one of fem!Sweden's names. I don't usually like to use the human names, so I went with Susan because Su-san is Sweden's nickname. In my Hetalia universe, human names are the ones that sound funny, not country names. Thank you for all of the love and support!**


	4. Drunken Viking

"RED ROVER!" Denmark suddenly shouted, turned around and ran toward us. His body slammed through our clasped hands.

"Is everything a game to you? Grow up a bit," Iceland said.

I brought my hands to lips and breathed out. I hadn't realized how cold it had gotten. My warm breath felt nice on my chilled hands.

"Were your hands cold? Sorry about that. You didn't have to hold my hand if you didn't want to," Finland said.

"It's all right," I said. "Your hand was warm. It was nice."

Finland stuffed his hands into his coat. His face was red from the cold. I did the same. He gave me a tiny shy smile. I wished my hand would be in his again. Our skin had only been separated by the thick covering of his mitten. I didn't want to be too clingy. I didn't want to scare him away. However…

This guy was being really irritating. I couldn't let my dislike show. This was one of Finland's friends after all. I would just have to deal with it now matter how annoying he was.

He ran forward in between us. "Hurry up you slow pokes! We're almost there!"

* * *

Denmark's house looked a bit bigger than mine. At the edge of the living room there was a full-blown bar. As soon as Denmark got inside the house, he threw off his heavy coat and went behind the bar. Everybody took off their coats as Denmark got some drinks.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to start drinking?" Norway said.

"Oh shush, Nor! It's never to early for a drink!" Denmark handed Norway a mug of beer. He handed the next to Iceland.

"I think I'll pass," Iceland claimed.

"Wow, I can't believe I hang out with you, Ice. You're such a pussy!" said the puffin on Iceland's shoulder. He flew off and landed on the table. I knew I should have been surprised by the fact that he was talking and wearing a bow tie, but I wasn't. A lot of odd things that had been happening I didn't seem to mind at all. I guess that could count as the strangest.

Denmark placed a mug in both Finland and my hands. We were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"You know, Susan, I'm really glad you decided to come with," he said. "It feels nice. Like our group is somehow more complete now that you're here. Don't you guys think so?"

It felt like my face was on fire. I took a sip of my drink to try to cool it down. It tasted really good. I couldn't help but wish that he said "me" instead of "group." I tried to drown that thought with each gulp I took. Why did I feel this way about him?

"Yeah, it's odd," Norway placed his drink in front of me. I nodded appreciatively at him. The fire still didn't seem to be out, but my drink was gone. I took the mug and swung it back.

"Very odd," Iceland confirmed. He placed his drink in front of me as well. Why wasn't this putting the fire out? I had two empty mugs and nothing to show for it. I quickly finished Iceland's as well.

"Wow Susan! That's really impressive!" Finland said.

"Is this a joke? You're really not trying to challenge me in my own house, are you?" Denmark filled up three more mugs of beer and threw them back.

"I don't want any trouble," I said. I didn't like that gleam in his eyes, but I wasn't going to back down if it came to this.

"Too late! Norway, keep them coming! We're about to have ourselves a drinking contest!"

Denmark shoved another mug in my hands and sat directly across from me. He stared me dead in the eyes. I sighed. It would be too troublesome to try to talk him out of this. I brought the mug to my lips.

"3…2…1," Iceland counted down.

The showdown was on. Denmark could drink faster than me, but I had more endurance. After each drink, Denmark had to stop to collect himself. He probably would have done better if he had taken his time. With each drink I took, I made smooth transitions. By the sixth drink, Denmark became more labored. By the eleventh, he had to stop completely. When I finished my twelfth, I was feeling a bit fuzzy, but otherwise perfectly fine. I was declared the winner.

"You guys are such traitors! Some friends you are! You were cheering for the Sue to win the whole time!" Denmark slurred.

"It was nothing personal," Norway said to me. "I just really wanted to see Denmark lose."

I nodded in understanding. I don't know how I would deal if a person like him considered me a close friend.

"I don't even know what you guys see in her!" Denmark continued. "She's more of a drinking monster than a girl. Take Finnie for example." Denmark flung his arm around a very surprised Finland. "He doesn't have Sue's big boobs, skinny waist, and long hair, but he has more feminine charm than she does!"

I don't know what happened. It was like I couldn't hold anything back. I could feel my eyebrows knit together and my eyes squint. My mouth was set into a frown.

"Denmark, would you stop? Stop picking fights with Susan. And I'm not a girl. I'm very manly."

"Whatever you say sweetie," Denmark said. He gave Finland a swift peck on the side of his head.

I completely snapped. I stormed up and threw Denmark off of Finland. He slammed onto the floor. I had used a bit more strength than I had realized.

"Stop it Susan!" Finland wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me back. He was stronger than he looked. I stopped advancing. I focused on his arms that were holding me while I suppressed my rage. "Denmark was just kidding!"

"All right, now I'm pissed," Denmark said. "You want a fight? You've got one!" The strange gleam in Denmark's eyes that I had seen earlier was burning at full force now. "Meet me in the gym in 15 minutes!" He stormed off down one of the hallways.

"This is going to be good," Norway said, the slightest hint of a smile hitting his face. He went off into another corner of the house along with Iceland.

Finland stayed with me. His arms came away from around me.

"I'm sorry 'bout that," I said.

"You don't need to be sorry, Denmark was asking for that. He hasn't had a good fight in ages. You didn't need to stick up for me like that. I could have handled him on my own."

I nodded. It didn't look it, but it seemed like he could. There was a hidden strength behind him that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

He sighed. "I really hate fighting. Especially when there's alcohol and sharp objects involved. I guess there's no helping it with Denmark around."

"Sharp objects?" I questioned. I hadn't been bargaining for this.

"Oh! That's right! You wouldn't know! Sorry, it seemed like you had been part of our group for forever! I forgot you wouldn't know about the fights. You see, Denmark likes to swing around this really big axe that he has."

An axe? That seemed sort of archaic. I tried to think of strategies that I could use to combat its strength.

"I think you should back out. We would all understand. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I blushed a bit and fiddled with my hair. "I'll be fine as long as you're there to take care of me," I mumbled quietly to myself.

What was I going to do about my hair? I looked at the ends.

"How trouble some," I said. "Maybe I should just cut it off?" It would be a shame to lose one of my feminine points, though.

"No! Don't do that! Your hair is so pretty!" he smoothed back the hair from my face. "I'll tie it back for you!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him on the couch. His fingers combed gently through my hair as he gathered it back to the top of my head. I closed my eyes enjoyed this simple pleasure. Out of his pockets he pulled out a dark blue and a yellow ribbon to secure my hair into place.

"I-I'm really not that girly. I just carry this ribbon around because of my job!" Finland confirmed.

I nodded, "It's cute." I kind of wondered what kind of job Finland had.

The time limit was almost up. Finland got up from the couch and led me to the gym.

* * *

It was pretty large with a lot of open space. One entire wall was dedicated for holding various weapons. Once Denmark saw me, he got up from the stool he was sitting on and went to the wall. He got down a giant axe and swung it around freely.

"If you feel scared, then that's a good thing. Feel free to back down and declare me the greatest thing that ever lived."

I looked at the countless weapons on the wall. "Can I use one of these?" I grabbed a long sword on the wall. It had a nice heavy weight. I swung it around experimentally. It felt good. It was a nice sword.

"Look, if you're trying to be intimidating, it's not going to work on me!"

"I wasn't trying," I said. I set the sword in guard in front of me, practically inviting Denmark to come at me.

He yelled and swung his axe wide. I was easily able to block him and push him back. He swung again. This time I ducked, so it missed me entirely.

Something about this made me weirdly happy inside. I tried attacking. Denmark was barely able to block my swing. It was like I giant game. I danced around him, parrying his attacks and thrusting my sword into holes of his defenses.

Denmark was getting frustrated and careless. He did a huge overhead swing, trying to use his force to make me submit. I blocked it with my sword, but Denmark wouldn't let up. The weight was starting to be too heavy. I used my long legs to kick his aside.

He grunted as he fell to the ground with a thud. His axe clanged beside him. He tried to grab it, but it was just out of reach. I placed my foot on his stomach and the tip of the sword on his chest.

"You lose." That was that. His face was growing red with anger. He didn't want to accept his defeat. I started to walk away. I searched for Finland's face. Would he be happy that I won?

"Like hell I lose!" Denmark said. He had gotten up. I whipped around in time to see his attack. I tried to back away from the length of his axe, but it wasn't enough. The corner of it laced my cheek and the force behind the swing knocked the glasses off of my face.

The blur was distracting, so I closed my eyes. It was a good thing my opponent was so loud. I could hear his footsteps and could gage where he would be attacking. I could barely hear the whoosh of the axe as it tried to hit its target. All I could do was dodge and block.

I lost my footing and fell to my knees. I needed to get up quickly or else I was going to lose.

"Finland, what are you…?" I heard Iceland say. I heard the whole room gasp. A slow panic creeped up in me. Did something happen to Finland? I felt sick to my stomach.

Warm hands were on my face. My glasses were slipped back on. Gentle fingers wiped the dripping blood from the slice on my face. I hesitantly opened my eyes.

Finland was right in front of me, his hands still on my face. His violet eyes were looking into mine. Above his I could see Denmark's shocked face. My eyes traveled to his shoulder, down his arm, and along his axe that was wedged partly into Finland's shoulder.


	5. Live-in Nurse

"Oh shit! Finland! I totally didn't mean to do that. I couldn't stop it in time!" Denmark said. He slid the axe out of Finland.

"Shit!" he repeated. Warm blood stained Finland light blue shirt.

Finland sighed. "That really hurts. You know this is why I really hate fighting. Somebody always ends up hurt. It's a good thing I was here, or else that would have hit Susan."

He got up and turned around. "What were you thinking Denmark? You attacked a woman after you already lost. For that, I can't forgive you."

With his good arm, Finland swung back and hit Denmark in the face. Denmark was out cold. Finland was shaking his hand about.

"That hurt more than I expected it to," he turned back around to face me. He was surprised by the frown on my face. "Are you mad at me?"

"You got hurt," I said.

"I'm all right. Are you okay?

"I need a first aid kit," I said. I was a bit frustrated. Why would he do that for me? I'd rather be the one hurt. I would feel better.

Iceland brought it over from the corner. Norway wasn't being very helpful. He had gotten out a sharpie and was drawing on Denmark's face.

I fished out some gauze and bandages. This first-aid kit seemed complete for all sorts of wounds.

"I don't think you'll need all that," Finland said, looking over my hands.

"It's not for me," I said. Once I was satisfied that I had found everything, I reached for Finland and dragged him down to my level. My fingers went to the top of his shirt and fumbled around a bit. My anxiety was starting to seep through.

"All right! All right! I get it," Finland said. He took off his shirt. I helped him carefully peel off his sleeve from his wound.

I could feel a tiny blush on my cheeks. His chest was bare. He was slight, but he was more muscular than he looked. His muscles were firm as I tried to keep his cut closed. I frowned some more. This was going to need stitches. I went back to the kit and found a needle so I could suture the cut.

Finland laughed a bit. "I guess this is what I get for trying to look cool and manly. At least I'll have a scar to show for it."

"It was pretty stupid," I said as I stitched him closed.

"Ouch!" Finland said. I looked up from my careful stitches. Did I stab him?

"But you know," I said, looking back at my stitches. I was extra careful with the next few. "You were pretty cool. I thought it was very manly and brave. But also very stupid."

There was silence for the rest of the mending. I fastened off, cleaned, disinfected, and wrapped up the cut.

"I'm done," I said once I was satisfied.

"Okay! Now it's my turn!" Finland said. The smile was back on his face. He reached into the kit and got back out the disinfectant and a wet cloth.

"I don't need it," I said, yet Finland's fingers were on my face again. I could feel all my anxiety and nervousness melt away. I became completely still.

"I want to do this. You fixed me up, so I get to do the same. It's a shame he got your face," Finland said. He put a yellow band-aid sandwiched between two dark blue ones.

"There!" He smiled brightly. "All better!"

I was amazed. How could someone as incredible as him be like this with me? I wasn't anything special, unless you consider mind-blowingly scary as special, but that wasn't exactly a selling point.

Denmark sat up. He held his head in his hand.

I couldn't help myself. He turned our way and I started laughing. It was uncontrollable. Norway's work was genius. He had drawn a moustache and a monocle around Denmark's black eyes. I felt helpless. I clung onto Finland to support myself. Only he was laughing alongside me now. With neither one of us able to provide strength to keep us upright, we fell to the floor in a laughing fit.

"What the hell's wrong with those two?" Denmark said.

"Look in the mirror, you idiot," Norway said. He seemed pretty pleased with his work.

On one of the walls, there was a mirror, so Denmark got close to check himself out. He got a huge silly smile on his.

"I look pretty sweet! Like a gentleman! Did you do this Norway? Thanks man!" Denmark said, admiring himself.

Norway looked vaguely disappointed. "Darn it," he said under his breath.

That only made me laugh harder. I was still laughing long after everyone else had stopped. Hanatamago walked over and stated licking our faces.

"Your laugh is really cute," Finland said off handedly.

I stopped laughing. I realized too late that I was practically lying on top of him. On his hurt shoulder no less .He was still shirtless. I quickly got up, surprising Hanatamago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I said.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Finland said.

He looked around a bit. "What time is it?" Finland said.

"About seven o'clock," Iceland said.

"Sorry guys!" Finland said. "I've got to go home." He ripped off the offending sleeve and put his shirt back on.

I got up with him and followed him to the door.

He looked back at me. "I suppose I have time to walk you home. Do you live far away?"

I shook my head. "I'm going home with you. You can't take care of yourself like that."

The whole house was silent. Oh no. Did I say something scary again? I only wanted to take responsibility for what happened to him.

"You really don't have to. I'll be okay," Finland tried to convince me.

"Lift your arm," I said.

"Huh?"

"Lift your arm," I repeated.

I took his arm and gently lifted it up.

"Ah! Ah! Stop!" Finland said. Since I made my point, I let him go. His elbow barely made it past his ribcage.

"That's it. I'm going with you," I confirmed.

"Oooooooooooh! Finland's taking home a girl! It's about time!" Denmark said.

"Shut up, you guys!" Finland said. A blush was apparent on his face. Was it so embarrassing to be seen with me? Maybe I was fooling myself.

He grabbed my hand and headed for the door. I quickly slipped on my coat and buttoned Finland into his because he couldn't get one of his arms through the sleeve. I picked up Hanatamago, and we headed back out into the cold.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Finland said. We were headed back through town. I had put down Hanatamago, and he was walking behind us.

"A bit," I said. I vaguely wondered if he was going to go to that fish stand. I didn't want to freak out that man by going to the place twice in the same day. Instead we headed closer to the sea where the fishermen were selling fresh fish.

"Two fish, please!" he cheerfully to the fisherman.

"Oh, got a big date, do you Finland?" the man said eyeing me.

"N-no. W-why would you say that?" Finland said. "She's just helping me out. She's not my girlfriend or anything."

"Well, tell her to relax a bit. She'll attract more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"I don't like flies. They're annoying." I said. What a weird saying. Who would want a bunch of flies?

They both stared at me. Finland gulped. "Uh, thanks! We'll be going now," he said as he grabbed the fish.

It took them from him as we started walking again. They were a bit smelly. I would think that these would attract flies fairly well.

Finland's house was nestled in a valley. It was really cute, just like he was.

"Sorry if it's a bit small," he said. "It's jus me here so I don't need a lot of room."

"It's comfy," I said. I set the fish down in the tiny kitchen and helped Finland take off his coat.

I followed him into the kitchen. He got out a small sharp knife to clean the fish.

He looked behind at me nervously. "Do you really need to stand so close?" he said.

"I want to help," I said. Would he be able this much by himself?

"It would honestly help me more if you waited on the couch. I can do this much by myself," he said.

A bit unwillingly, I went back out to the living room. I sat on the tiny little couch. I sort of wondered how he could move through this place. I entertained myself by trying to figure out how I could fit the most comfortably.

"Sorry it took so long!" Finland said. He carried a plate of fried fish in his hand. "That was a bit more troublesome than I thought it would be. I'm not being a very good host." He put down a plate of fish scraps for Hanatamago.

"I'm not a guest. You should have called for me. I came here to help you," I said with a pout on my face.

"I was all right really. I'll keep that in mind next time," he said. I could feel a slight happiness at the thought of next time.

"It's nothing fancy, really," Finland said as I took a bight of the flaky fish.

"It's good," I said as I took another bite. I think I liked it even better than the fish at the fish stand. Finland looked pretty proud of himself.

I cleared the table for Finland and washed the dishes in the sink. I found Finland hunched over a desk on the side. He was trying to work on something with just his good hand. I looked over his shoulder, but I couldn't tell what he was making.

"What's that?" I said.

He smiled back to me, "It's a doll. I'm not quite finished with it yet."

I pursed my lips. If I had to guess what it was, I would have said a boat. It didn't look anything like a doll.

"Oh," I said

"Yeah, I know. It's not going so well.' The words were kind of sad but he was still smiling.

"It's supposed to look like this," he said. He showed me a picture of this really cute doll.

"I could help. I'm pretty good with my hands," I said.

"Go ahead!" he encouraged.

I pieced the pieces of cloth together. I tightly packed the fluff into the body. I stitched the expressions into her face as I had seen in the picture. I made an array of little outfits out of scraps of various fabrics I could find. I set her yarn hair into place and presented her to Finland.

I was pleased as Finland's eyes went bright. "It's perfect!" he exclaimed. I wanted to help him more and make him happy.

"What do you think about these?" he asked as he showed me a few more pictures. All of them were drawn by him. I was blown away.

"Do you think you can make those too?" he said enthusiastically.

I nodded. They didn't seem too terribly difficult. I got a few pieces of wood from the materials and whittled away with a little knife. I bent pieces of metal into place as Finland and I worked through the night.

* * *

Our working peace was interrupted as I yawned. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Hanatamago was sleeping lazily by the fireplace.

Finland leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. You should probably get some rest. You can sleep on the bed in my room. I'll take the couch."

I shook my head. "I'll sleep on the couch. It's your house, plus you're injured. You need the bed more than I do."

"You won't fit on the couch. It would be too uncomfortable. Please take the bed. I'll be staying up a bit longer anyway."

There was no use trying to argue with him like this. I was getting really tired. "All right, I'll go to bed, but let me change your bandages first."

Finland nodded and held out his arm. His bandages were a little bloody, but it was a lot better than it had been earlier. It would be closed up in no time.

"Don't work yourself too hard, all right?" I said as I rewrapped his shoulder.

He nodded. "Thanks for everything, Susan."

I crawled on the bed in the tiny bedroom and wrapped the covers around me. I put my glasses on the nightstand and let sweet sleep come over me.


	6. Cold Mornings

I had another strange dream that night. I had been thinking about Finland too often. He has made his way to my mind even when I slept. This time we were outside. I was lying in some blankets and stared at the stars. I turned my face to find Finland lying right next to me. His body was just inches away from mine. He looked like he was already asleep. I took off my glasses and put them on a patch of grass by my pillow. I turned back to him, trying to make out his face through the blur. What if he didn't like me the way I did?

"Ah!" I heard Finland say beside me. "The moon is pretty, isn't it?"

"I guess," I said. I really couldn't see anything. Finland's voice sounded nice. It sounded prettier than the moon.

"Are you cold at all?" he said. He had always been thoughtful like that. Even towards me. Maybe that's why I liked him so much.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh. Maybe it's just me then." Then, I could feel Finland's body shivering beside my own. He was cold? I was at a dilemma How far could I go without him guessing how I felt and run away scared? I figured I could chance it.

I was putting my trust into what I was about to do. I was going in blind. I took the end of my blanket and put it over Finland My arm lingered over him.

"Is that warmer?" I said. I was nervous. I hadn't ever felt this way about anybody before. Finland's shivering body went completely still as I held him against me.

"Yes, thank you," he said. I went to sleep with my love in my arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't quite sure if I was awake or still asleep. My hair had come out of the ribbons that Finland had put in. It had spread around me like a blond blanket. It almost felt like there was someone beside me. I could hear the soft sleeping breath.

My hands parted my hair as I felt around the bed. My fingertips touched warm soft skin. A face. My thumb traced the shape of the lips. My fingers tousled the fine hair. Could this be Finland? Why was he here with me?

"Sweden." I went completely still. Finland had breathed out the word. The name. Was Finland dreaming about this person like I dreamed of him? What did this Sweden person mean to him.

This was all very confusing I wanted more perception. More control. The least I could do was put my glasses back on. Where did I put them? I was still a bit disoriented. I remembered I had put them on Finland's nightstand, but he was in the way. I tried to reach over him without disturbing him. How much later did he stay up last night?

My chest pressed against his. Why did it have to be so big? I still couldn't find my glasses. I was going to wake up Finland if I didn't find them soon.

I felt Finland squirm underneath me. It was too late.

"Holy Martin Luther!" he shouted. He wriggled off the bed. I heard his body thump as he fell to the floor. He must have been sleeping on the edge of the bed. He didn't hurt himself, did he? Where in the world were my glasses?

"Susan, I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to get in bed with you, honest! I was just so tired last night and didn't think about it! Please don't be too mad!"

I sighed. He must have seen my face. "It's all right. I'm really not mad." My face had probably scared him. "You probably shouldn't do it so often." He would probably give himself a heart attack. Or break something when he fell off the bed.

"Right I'm so sorry," Finland said. My hand finally found my glasses and quickly slipped them on my face.

I smiled a bit to myself. Finland looked really silly right now. He was sitting there on the floor. He had dragged some of the blankets off of the bed. His eyes were still wide with surprise. His hair was mussed from sleep.

I crawled off the bed to sit beside him on the floor.

"How does your arm feel?" I said as I began to unwrap the bandages.

"A lot better actually!" he said. I flinched as he gently began to peel the band-aids on my face.

"Oh, good! The scratch is gone!" Finland said happily.

I didn't notice any more blood on the bandages. It was healing up a lot better than I expected. It was actually pretty amazing how fast it was progressing. I could probably take out the stitches tomorrow.

"How far can you move it?" I asked. He moved his arm tentatively and found he had regained control. I didn't think he would need any more bandages. That also meant he probably didn't need me here to stick around either.

Finland's eyes were on the window in his room. His face was glowing.

"Look Susan! Snow!"

I looked out side. Sure enough, the world was covered in shining white.

"Let's go outside!" he said and rushed out of the room.

I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I smoothed my hair down, so it wasn't so much of a mess. I walked out into the living room where Hanatamago greeted me with a little bark. Finland's coat was gone, so I assumed that he had already made his way outside. I put on my coat and hat and opened the front door.

* * *

Hanatamago barked and bounded into the snow. I followed suit. There was probably a good foot of the fluffy stuff on the ground.

Finland came around the corner with a sled.

"Let's go! I'll carry you there!" I grabbed Hanatamago and put him on my lap as I set myself down on the sled. I warmed my hands within his fur.

Finland dragged me up this really big hill.

"You can go first, Susan!" Finland said with a smile on his face.

My eyes went wide. How did he drag me all the way up here?

"It's really high," I said.

"It's a bit scary the first time. I could ride with you if you want," Finland said.

I nodded. I scooted up the sled so that Finland could sit behind me. His hands came around me as he held the rope in front of me. His chin was just over my shoulder

His knees came to my waist as pushed us over the edge. We raced down the hill. I couldn't help but let out a scream. Finland was laughing behind me and let out an exhilarated yell. Hanatamago let out a few excited barks.

One of the blades of the sled hit a unseen rock on the hill. The sled toppled, and we went flying. I squeezed my eyes tight.

When I stopped rolling, I had landed on something soft and warm. This wasn't snow. I opened my eyes. I had landed on Finland. I could feel myself blush and flopped off of him.

Finland sighed and moved his arms and legs back and forth. I did the same. Finland carefully got up and offered his hand out to me.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

I smiled and took his hand. I nodded.

We looked back at the imprints we left in the snow.

"Look!" Finland said with a smile on his face. "Snow angels!" In between our matching angels, Hanatamago popped out of the snow. Finland laughed as I picked Hanatamago out of the snow. He licked my face as I brushed the snow off of his.

I handed Hanatamago off to Finland. It was my turn to give him a ride on the sled on our way back home.


	7. Breaking the Ice

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Finland said behind me on the sled.

"I guess," I said.

"What do you want to do next?" he said cheerfully. "What's your favorite thing to do in the snow?"

"Don't know."

"I know! There are just so many fun things to do! There's fort making, snowball fights, skiing, snowboarding…" He rambled on and on. His enthusiasm about the snow made me happy.

"I know! Lets' go to the lake to see if it's frozen over!"

I nodded. "Just point the way."

Finland pointed to the right through a thicket. There was a small little path that was just big enough to slide the sled through.

The clear lake was completely frozen. It had frozen so perfectly smooth that it looked like glass.

Finland pulled out something from beneath the sled. It was two sets of strap on skates. He handed a pair to me and started strapping some on to his boots. Hanatamago hopped off and ran to the shore. He sniffed at the ice.

After Finland was done, he helped me fix mine on. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the pond.

My legs were shaky at first, but Finland helped steady me.

"There! You're getting the hang of it."

My legs were stronger and I found I could skate without his help. He skated ahead of me, keeping close to the edge. He skated backwards, looking back at me and smiling.

He could skate a lot better than I could. He lapped me several times. He might have been showing off a bit, but I didn't mind. I liked to see him shine.

Hanatamago decided he wanted to join in on our fun. He took a tentative paw out and stepped gingerly onto the ice. He gave a happy little bark as he found the ice would in fact support his weight.

"Finland!" I called out. Hanatamago had stepped out into Finland's path.

Finland turned around to notice the little puppy. He swerved in order to avoid him. He lost his footing and fell down onto the ice.

"Finland!" I called out again. I made my way over to where he was.

"Don't worry, Susan. I'm okay. I'm just a bit embarrassed." His eyes went wide when he saw me. "Susan! Don't come any closer! Stay right where you are!"

I was a little confused by his request, but it was too late. I stepped onto the middle of the pond.

The next thing I knew, the clear ice cracked from under me. It no longer could hold me, and my body fell straight down into the icy water.

* * *

I fought gravity as my skates tried to pull me down. I reached for the surface but only felt cold glass. Where had I fallen?

Like a flash, Finland's body passed right above me. I heard a whoosh as he joined me in the freezing water. His arm reached out for me and pulled my head to the surface.

I gasped. I breathed in the precious air. Finland pushed me up out of the water and onto the ice. I stayed on my stomach, evenly distributing my weight. I pulled at his arms so he could join me on the ice.

The cold air felt even colder on my wet skin. Finland grabbed my hand, and we wriggled off the ice.

"You're all wet," I said as Finland clawed at my skates. He threw them off and went for his own.

"We'll be okay," he said. "People in my country do this all the time. We've got to hurry though."

We abandoned our stuff at the shore and hurried back to the house. Hanatamago ran at our heels.

Finland opened a door at the side of the house, and we quickly got in. He dragged me into a little room. There was a curtain that separated the room into two.

I thought I saw his face blush as he closed the curtain behind me.

"Um, you're going to need to take off your c-clothes. There should be a t-towel on the shelf on the wall. When you're d-done, c-come out."

I stripped out of my soaked clothes. I was worried about Finland. Because of me, he had become completely soaked with icy water. He was so cold, he stuttered when talked.

Speaking of cold, I was pretty cold as well. I could hardly peel my clothes off. My shirt clung tightly to my body. I piled my wet clothes into a pile. I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my naked body.

I peeked behind the curtain. Finland wasn't there anymore. I stepped out into the other half of the room.

"Finland?" I said.

"Over here, S-Susan!"

The voice came from the hallway. Across the way, there was a sauna. I opened the door to the warm little room.

* * *

Finland was in there. He was tending to the pile of burning wood in the middle of the room. I could feel my face going red. He was only wearing a white towel on his lower body.

"Come on in. You need to get warm," Finland said. He didn't look at me. He poured a bit of water on the wood, causing the room to steam up.

I sat down on the only little bench in the room. Finland sat on the very opposite end from me. Me eyes traveled across his wide shoulders. It was hard to forget how muscular he really was. He saw me looking at him and his face went beat red.

"Uh, your wound!" I blurted out, suddenly embarrassed. "It's still closed."

"Y-yeah!" he said looking away. "You really are the breast, I mean best, at stitching. You sure are good with your hands. Ah! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that you're really good at making and fixing things. I'm really glad I met you! You've been making things a lot easier for me. You're really good for someone like me." He babbled.

"I'm glad to have met you, too," I mumbled, suddenly shy.

It seemed like sweat was coming out of every pore. I couldn't tell if I was hot or nervous. What was this strange feeling?

"I-I think I'll leave first," Finland said. "When you're done, you can put the fire out."

He opened the door and stepped out.

I stayed in the sauna so I could clear my head. My mind tried to wrap around what Finland had said. I shook the offending thoughts out. I was thinking about it too much. He probably didn't mean it like that. I was blowing it out of proportion.

I took the bucket of water and poured it over the fire, filling the room with steam and effectively putting out the fire.

I made sure that the towel was firmly secured around me and stepped out into the hallway. I turned the corner and quite literally ran into Finland. His hair was dripping wet. There was alittle confusion as he tried to work his way around me in the skinny hall.

"Th-The shower's open now! I left out some of my clothes out that you can change into."

I nodded and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. I breathed out. Get a grip, Susan.


	8. Finland's Wish

**AN: Oh, clever guest, how did you know that the next chapter was going to be from Finland's point-of-view :)**

I tried to steady my heartbeat as I collected our wet clothes from the changing room. She hadn't been completely naked, so there wasn't a need to get this worked up about it. She was wearing a towel. I had been in a sauna with other people before, so this really wasn't that big of a deal. I made a complete idiot of myself, but I could get over it. My pride hadn't been that trampled.

There was just something about Susan that made me lose all rational thinking. Ever since I met her, it felt like my mind and heart had gone haywire. I didn't expect it to be as apparent as today. From waking up beside her this morning, to the awkward words I sputtered out in the sauna.

I needed to put it behind me. I set the clothes out to dry in front of the fireplace in my living room. I tried not to look to carefully at certain intimate items that may or may not have sent my heart racing again.

I needed to get back to work. Christmas was only a few days away after all. I couldn't resist going out to play in the snow with Susan. Her smiles were so rare and beautiful that I couldn't resist the chance.

I admit. When I first met her, I thought the same as Denmark. I hadn't ever met a person with a scarier expression. But there was something about her that drew me in. Her expressions weren't scary anymore. Every time I looked at her, I found something new to love. I wanted to see her blue eyes light up with wonder. I wanted to see her smile everyday.

I threw myself back into my work. I stared at the list before me. Had I picked out the perfect gift for everyone? My eyes went to the bottom of the list, the source of my stress. Just one name bothered me. My eyebrows furrowed as I wracked my brains. Why couldn't I think of anything?

"Is something bothering you, Finland?" Her voice didn't have eloquence. The words she used were simple. I loved the sound of her voice and when she called my name.

"It's just stuff about work. You don't need to worry about it." I looked up at Susan with a smile. She was always so perceptive and caring.

I almost had to do a double take. I knew I had lent her my clothes, and I knew that they would probably be too small, but I hadn't been expecting this. She left the top few buttons undone. That gave me a view of the exposed skin down to her…

The pants came up short as well. They ended just a few inches above her ankles. All in all, she could wear my clothes a lot sexier than I could. It was like the sauna all over again. I could feel my face going red.

"I made lunch for you, if you want," she continued.

"Really?" My eyes returned to her face. "That's so sweet. I would love to eat the lunch you made!"

I quickly got out from my desk and made my way to the table. There was a steaming pot in the middle of the table. Susan dipped down and scooped something that looked like meatballs on to the plate. I tried very hard not to look down her shirt.

She set the plate down in front of me and sat on the other end of the table with her own. She looked at me expectantly.

Oh right, I was supposed to eat the stuff, not stare at her. I stabbed a meatball with my fork and put it in my mouth.

"It's good!" I said. Or more accurately, I should say it wasn't bad. It could be a lot worse. In terms of food, it was all right. Better than England, but nothing compared to Italy or France.

What I really liked was the shy little smile she gave after she heard what I said. She scooped some of the meatballs into her mouth and looked down.

I finished every bite of the food made by Susan. I was stuffed. Susan grabbed the dirty dishes and headed back to the kitchen. Her long wet hair had left a damp patch on the back or her shirt.

I walked back to my desk. "I feel kind of sorry putting you to work like this."

Susan had come back and sat on the couch. She picked up the plastic and metal pieces she had been working on yesterday. It was going to be a little tank for Romano. With the push of a finger, he'd be able to shoot cherry tomatoes at a target across the table. I had a feeling he would enjoy it.

"It's fine," she said, tinkering with the toy. "Your job looks pretty important. You work on it a long time. What exactly do you do?"

"Oh, I'm Santa."

She looked confused.

"It's actually not that hard a job. It just gets pretty stressful the closer to Christmas it is."

"I don't understand. I thought you were Finland. And what's Christmas?"

I fell out of my chair. How could she not know what Christmas was? Susan got up to help me.

"Don't worry about me, Susan. I forgot that you had lost your memories for a minute there. I'm trying to think of the best way to put this." I pulled myself back up, and Susan sat back down. "I really am Finland; Santa is kind of like a stage name. Santa is the person that goes around and gives everybody a gift on Christmas. Christmas is a time to be thankful for what you have and the people in your life. Different countries have different perspectives on how to represent that, but that's the fundamental theme behind the holiday. Since I'm Santa, It's my job to make gifts for everyone and deliver them on December 25th which is in a couple of days."

"Oh," she said simply. "That seems like a good job for you."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. Most of the year I don't have anything really to do. But time like these can be a bit too much. Like there's a name on my list that I can't remember who they are or what to get them. Maybe you would know! Have you ever heard of a person named Sweden?"

Susan's eyes narrowed and she nodded her head.

"That's great! Can you tell me where they live, or what they're like?"

She shook her head. "I don't know them," she said. "You said the name this morning while you were sleeping."

My palm slammed against my forehead. I talked in my sleep? What else had I said last night?

"You're a really caring person," she said. I looked back at her. "To think about someone you don't even know so much. Whoever you like must be really lucky."

Her eyes darted back to her work. I was frozen like that for a while. I quickly went back to the list in my hands. Maybe it would be best if I quadruple checked it.

* * *

We worked like that in silence for a while. Susan's products were always better quality than mine. Everything was coming together quite nicely. This would probably be one of the best Christmases yet. As I read over the list, I thought of something. Susan's name wasn't on here. How could that be? Everyone was supposed to have a gift, right?

"Um, Finland?" she said breaking the silence. "You give everyone presents, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll get one, and I won't make you make it either." Exactly what it was going to be, I wasn't quite sure.

"I'm don't care about that," she said blushing a little. "I was just wondering who gives you presents."

I was surprised. "Uh, well, no one usually thinks of giving Santa a present, so I don't get one usually. Sometimes I get milk and cookies, though. France leaves me a bottle of wine to get me drunk, but I don't care much for alcohol."

"Hmm." She went back to her work.

We mostly worked in silence. I babbled about some insignificant things, and Susan listened. I always seemed to lose track of tie around her. Before I knew it, the sun had set.

"I'm going to head home," Susan said, breaking another stroke of silence.

I looked up surprised. "Why?" I said without thinking.

I can't believe I said that! I needed to take it back. "Th-That didn't come out right. I'll walk you there!"

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said. She picked up her clothes from the fireplace and slipped on her coat. "To remove the stitches and return your clothes. I could help you with the gifts again, if you would like."

I smiled, relieved. She wouldn't really be leaving me. She'd be back. "That'd be great!" I said a little too enthusiastically and put on my coat. I walked with her out the door.

We traveled side by side up the hill we had sledded down earlier. We went a bit further and a little house appeared.

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed that before! We've been neighbors this whole time?" I said.

She nodded her head and stepped up to the porch.

Suddenly, the sky lit up with thousands of colors. "Look at the aurora! It's so pretty!"

Susan nodded and looked up at the sky. I looked to Susan. The colors seemed even more wonderful reflected on her face. The awe and excitement I could see in her eyes. She closed them for a moment, and her lips turned up in a smile. When she opened them, he lips slightly parted.

I was getting a strange feeling. Was it okay if I kissed her right then? Would she like it? Would she push me away? I started to lean in closer.

"Goodnight, Finland," she said.

I froze. I couldn't read the expression in her face. I decided to smile. "Right! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She opened the door to her house, stole one last glance towards me and shut the door.

I sighed and looked back up at the night sky. I spied the tail end of a shooting star.

A shooting star, huh? That means I could make a wish. I wished I could be with Susan for the rest of my life. I didn't want anything to take her away from me.

I was inspired. I ran down the hill to get started on Susan's Christmas present.


	9. Christmas Confession

I didn't know what to do with myself. Finland was being so sweet to me. Was it possible that he liked me? He was probably nice to everyone. That's just the kind of guy he was. We had just met a few days ago, so what I was thinking was highly unlikely.

Day after day, I visited Finland's house. I didn't even have the excuse of taking care of him anymore. I kept on making excuses of making more toys or cleaning his house. I couldn't help myself. Even though his wound had been healed, I couldn't help but care for him. With each day that got closer to Christmas, Finland seemed to get antsy. His eyes would dart around the room even when I was taking to him. He would fidget nervously. He would stutter on his words and flinch whenever anything touched him.

I guess I wasn't much better. I would get up earlier every morning and just stare at myself in the mirror. I would preen my hair or smooth out my clothes. I tried to distract myself from being over there constantly by fixing up more of my clothes. I tired to think of what I should get Finland for Christmas, but I still couldn't think of anything. Whatever I thought of didn't exactly work. His place was too small for me to make him any furniture. I didn't think he'd like having matching clothes as me. I wracked my brains. I couldn't think of anything, and Christmas was tomorrow.

I looked down on the clothing I was working on. I had finished up fixing all of my old clothes, so I was making one this time. I don't know what had come over me to make this, but it was pretty. Not practical in anyway, but pretty.

I checked the time. Oh no! I had wasted more time than I had anticipated. I needed to help Finland today of all days. He should be the busiest today to prepare for tonight. I ran to the door and threw on my coat Hanatamago danced at my feet. I patted his head and opened the door.

As I ran down the hill, something occurred to me. This was the last day that I would be helping Finland like this. That was unsettling. I couldn't think of any reason why I would be needed, but I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to be more than just a help to Finland. What did that mean? Who did I want to be?

* * *

I came upon Finland's house fast. Poor little Hanatamago was out of breath. I opened the unlocked door and stepped into his house.

I expected to see him sitting at his desk as usual, writing away and checking his list like he usually does. He wasn't there. I started to check around the house. From the hallway I could hear his soft breathing. The room to the bedroom was slightly open. I decided to take a peek.

Finland was sleeping on his bed wearing the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday. He looked so peaceful like that. Should I wake him? I decided not to. He needed hi rest after all that was going on.

I returned to the living room and finished up the rest of the gifts. When I was done, I wrapped them up in shiny paper and ribbons. There was still so much to do to prepare for tonight. I wanted to make Finland's job as easy as possible. I sat down at Finland's desk to see what needed to be done.

On the top he had map of the world and the route he was going to go. I decided I would put the present in the sack in a way that Finland wouldn't have to dig through the whole thing and waste time.

The sack Finland had laid out was big but quickly filled up with gifts. I messed with the arrangement some, but eventually found nothing to do again. I felt useless. I didn't get anything for Finland and couldn't even find a way to help him in the time he was the busiest.

I heard a yawn and perked up. Finland was awake. He stepped lazily out into the hall and rubbed his eyes.

"Susan? What are you doing here so early? What time is it anyway?" He looked so adorable just waking up.

"It's six o'clock," I said.

His eyes went wide. "Geez, Susan. Didn't you get any sleep last night? You should get some rest."

"It's six at night, Finland."

"Night?" Finland said. He opened up the curtains to the window to confirm that the sun was setting in the west.

"Oh no! I slept too long! There was so much that I wanted to do with you today!"

"I already finished wrapping all the presents and put them in the bag for you," I said.

He looked a bit more relieved. "Thanks Susan! You're a lifesaver! I guess all that there's left to do is gather the reindeer and prepare the sled. Wait just a minute, Susan. I'll be right back."

He went back into his room and closed the door all the way. He came back out in bright red clothes, which was a huge contrast to his light blue normal clothes. White fur lined the edges.

He grabbed my hand and we headed back out into the cold. We traveled to the back. There was a large open pasture.

Finland took a deep breath and called out, "Come Dasher! Come Dancer! Come Prancer! Come Vixen! Come Comet! Come Cupid! Come Donner and Blitzen! Come Rudolph and Olive!"

Out of nowhere, ten reindeer came flying out of the sky. They landed one by one and gathered around Finland. They rubbed their furry noses wherever they could reach him. The names were a little strange, but they were nothing compared to what he had given Hanatamago and me, but who knows what's a usual name for a flying reindeer.

"Vixen, stop that tickles. Olive stop picking on Rudolph! Blitzen slow down, and Donner do you have to be so loud?" Finland laughed.

"H-How did you do that?" I was amazed.

Finland turned to wink at me. "Christmas magic!"

There was a shed in the back. Finland and his entourage of reindeer headed that way. He threw open the wide doors. Inside was a very big, very shiny sled. Lining the walls were several harnesses and brushes.

"Grab a brush and a reindeer!" Finland said.

I followed his example. The reindeer were scared of me at first. Finland had to bring them to me until I could actually start brushing down their fur. They opened up to me a bit more, but were still wary. Each reindeer was groomed until his or her fur was smooth and shining. Finland told me which reindeer got which harness went on each reindeer.

* * *

Time seemed to fly when I was with Finland. That nervousness and anticipation I had felt earlier was gone. I really enjoyed being with him. I wanted to stay with him but Christmas was fast approaching. I had given up trying to find my excuses.

It was almost midnight. I hooked up the reindeer as Finland went to get the bag of presents from the house. Cupid nuzzled my hand. She had gotten somewhat attached to me. Cupid was the Roman god of love, wasn't he? Could Cupid tell how much I liked Finland?

Finland came back and grunted as he lifted the huge bag to the back of the sled.

"I think that does it! You've been a real help to me, Susan!" he climbed to the front of the sled and grabbed the reins. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

What was I going to do now? Finland was about to leave. He didn't need me anymore. Could I just go home? I might not ever see him again. Why did this hurt so much?

"Oh I almost forgot! Here!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out something blue. He reached down from the sled and gave them to me. "Merry Christmas!"

I held the pair of mittens in my hand. They felt warm, but I felt so cold. I wanted to hold Finland's hand. He was smiling so brightly. I recognized the feeling that had drawn me to him again and again. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I pushed up my glasses to wipe them away.

"Susan? What's wrong? Do you not like them? I know I didn't do a very good job on them, so I can redo them. Don't cry!"

"I didn't get you anything,' I garbled out.

"That's okay Susan!" he reached down and touched my face. "You don't have to get me anything."

"But…But…" His hand was so warm. "I tried so hard. I really wanted to give you something, but I couldn't think of anything. Christmas is about thanking the people you care about, right. Well, you're the one I care about the most. I wanted to give you a present because I love you, Finland!"

Finland's warm hand was frozen on my face. "Oh Susan, why would you tell me this now?"

"I love you. When is it the right time to say something like that?" I said awkwardly. I could feel my face turning red. He probably didn't want the love of a scary person like me, but that was all I could give.

He sighed. "But I have to leave soon. I have responsibilities to the rest of the world."

I nodded. I couldn't look at him.

"If I had only known earlier, I could have given you lots of ideas on what to give me!"

My eyes went to his. He squatted down on the sled. His face was only a few inches above mine.

"I have to leave soon, so I'll make this quick. Susan, I love you. I feel like being incredibly greedy right now by spending the rest of my time with you, but I only want one quick thing before I go, and then I'll fly straight home to you."

I couldn't nod or say anything. I was speechless. Finland loved me. He wasn't scared of me. He would come back to me.

With his hand still on my face, his other hand went to my back and lifted me up to him. I closed my eyes as he gave me a sweet warm kiss. He gently set me down, and he and his reindeer flew off into the night.


	10. Christmas Miracle

My head hurt as the memories came flooding back to me. I opened my eyes. I remembered who I was. I wasn't Finland's Susan. My name was Sweden. This body was mine, but yet it wasn't. I walked back to Finland's house in a daze.

This felt weird to me. The way my body moved was so much different. I could feel the anxiety coming over me. Did I have any right to enter Finland's house like this? Finland loved Susan. I was sort of Susan, but I wasn't. I was just Sweden.

Hanatamago followed at my feet as I paced around the tiny house. He only knew me as Susan. I patted his sweet fluffy head. Everywhere I went was just reminders of the things I had done with Finland. The things Finland had done with Susan, not me. How would he react when he found out I was Sweden? Would he turn me away? What if he loved Susan, but not Sweden? What if he didn't even know who I was?

I needed to come up with something before Finland came back. I was never really that good at thinking of ideas. I could only make things, and I didn't know how to make this situation any easier.

I sighed and massaged my forehead. I sat down on his couch. I guess I would just have to be honest and outright. I wouldn't pretend to be simply Susan. I didn't want to hide anything from Finland.

As I anxiously waited for Finland to come back I played with the ends of my long blonde hair. It looked like it would be a lot of trouble, but I couldn't bring myself to hate it because Finland liked it so much. My clothes were weird as well, but I hadn't done a bad job with making them fit my body. It was a shame about the boots, though. They were my favorite pair, and I wouldn't be able to fit into them anymore.

I sort of wondered exactly what happened. I have all my memories now, so why did I stay a girl? I didn't really know how I felt about being girl. I had spent most of my life as a guy, but I could see the…advantages of being a girl. Would Finland like me better as a girl? Would I like me better as a girl?

"I'm back!" a voice called out. I immediately stiffened. It was time already. Was I ready for this? I didn't have time to prepare myself.

Finland bounded into his house and found me on his couch. I started to nervously fidget. He stood over where I was sitting and bent down for a kiss. Our lips touched and my head started to spin and that wasn't making thinking any easier.

When we parted Finland's face looked concerned. He sat down beside me and took my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Um, Finland…I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not who you think I am."

"You're not?' I couldn't look at his face.

"I'm not really Susan. My name is Sweden. We've known each other for a long time, but until recently I was a boy. I'm sorry if you're disappointed or angry with me. I'll understand if you take back what you said earlier."

It hurt so much to say the words. I wanted him to love me.

"Susan…Sweden…it's funny how you would be the first and last to get a present today."

Finland's hands left mine for a moment. Instead, he put a stack of papers. I was more than a bit confused. I looked at Finland. His face was red.

"W-well, go on! Look at them!"

I flipped through the papers. It looked like the designs for a new house. It looked pretty nice with a lot of space.

"What is this? Are you going to move?" I asked.

"You see, one day I started designing a house, and I didn't know why. It was a house much bigger than what I needed, but this house was my dream home. Why? Because this was the house where you and I would live together."

I got to the last page. It was more of a picture rather than a design. It showed the outside front of the house. The label read "Sweden's and My Place 3." The yard was filled with flowers and snowflakes. But most noticeable was a drawing of Finland and me kissing in front of the door. The male me.

"I wanted to surprise you today by giving you this and telling you I loved you. So when you told me you loved me the day of the meeting, I was surprised instead. My gift was going to be ruined. It's sad to say, that I was a bit disappointed, but not in you. I was ecstatic, but I couldn't think of what to give you for Christmas."

He placed his hand on my face. "You told me that you're not who I thought you were, but you were wrong. I love the Susan who was there when we both lost our memories, and I love the Sweden who has always been there for me. I love YOU. If everyday you woke up in a different body and different memories, I would love every part of you."

I could feel the tears on my face. This was more than I could have ever hoped for. Finland loved me. I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Oh, don't cry, Sweden." He moved my glasses from my face so he could wipe my tears away.

I was blind, but I didn't need to see. I felt completely and utterly sure and safe in Finland's arms. I wrapped mine around his neck and pulled myself to his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer into his sweet warmth.

* * *

It turns out there was an event I could actually wear this to. I looked at myself in the mirror. I smoothed down the dress that I had just completed. It was long and dark and blue and accentuated my new curves. It was a little embarrassing, but I knew Finland would like it. I had actually taken the time to do something with my hair. It was braided and tied back to the back of my head.

Every year, the Nordics would have a Christmas party on Christmas. Most people would have a party on Christmas Eve, but since Finland was always busy, they decided to wait a day. This time it was going to be at Norway's house.

I stepped out from my room to where Finland was waiting for me.

"Oh Sweden, you look so pretty!"

I could feel myself blush. "M-merry Christmas," I said simply.

"That makes you all mine, right? I'm not quite sure I want to share you tonight."

He pulled me down into another warm kiss. How many had we shared today?

"We might as well get it over with," I said as we parted. It's not like I particularly excited to go to this. It was basically the same thing every year. Denmark would get drunk and the rest of us would make fun of him.

Finland had dressed up tonight as well. He had a tie on and everything.

He seemed to enjoy treating me like a lady. Opening every door for me and helping me into my coat. We wished Hanatamago goodbye as we stepped outside. I slipped on my new mittens and took Finland's hand. He smiled widely at me, and I smiled shyly back.

We walked hand in hand through the village where everyone stared at us. I tired to hide behind him.

"What are you doing?" he said with a laugh.

"Aren't you worried about being seen with someone as scary looking as me?"

"Of course not! You look so beautiful tonight. It's a shame to hide." He kissed me then in front of everyone. I didn't even mind. His smile couldn't help but draw mine out of me.

We were the last ones to arrive at Norway's house. He opened the door after Finland knocked.

"Finland…Sweden. Good to see you again," he said and let us in. I nodded to him as I walked through the door.

This must be really awkward for everyone. I mean, their best friends were dating, and one of them had even turned into a girl.

"Do you still want to be called Sweden, or do you want to be Susan now?" Iceland said. He was lounging on one of the couches in the living room.

"Ah, this is so awkward!" Denmark said. "Susan's the perfect awkward name for an awkward person."

"My name is still Sweden, so you can call me that." Susan was kind of an embarrassing name. I would only let one person call me that.

"It's so weird seeing Sweden as a girl. It doesn't seem right. Finland would have made a much better one."

I squeezed Finland close to me in a tight hug and sent my best glare to Denmark. "He's mine. You can't have him."

Denmark nearly spit out his eggnog. "Whoa, clam down. My swing door does not swing that way. But if you're looking for a fight, I'm up to it. I'm not afraid to kick a girl's ass!"

"Stop being such a dick, Denmark!" Finland said. It was odd coming from him. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about." He seemed to light up at the word girlfriend. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Ha! Girlfriend! Have you even checked? Those probably aren't even real!" His hand reached to my chest. He was touching my breast. Finland hadn't even touched me their yet. I could feel the rage growing inside me. I let go of Finland. He sensed the mood and backed away.

"Oh you want to go? Bring it! You fight like a girl anyway, so you should be pretty used to this," Denmark said.

That was something to consider. The dress would be hard to move in. But if I were going to fight like a girl, there would be no holding back.

All the rules were gone now. I kicked Denmark in the balls. He leaned forward, and I punched him in the face. I felt my dress ripping at the seams. That was a shame.

Denmark fell to the ground and moaned. Blood dribbled from his nose. It looked like I had broken it.

"Looks like Sweden can still kick your ass, Denmark," Norway said nonchalantly.

"You little b-," Denmark tried to get back up. Finland was there, and he slammed him to the ground again.

"Geez, he doesn't ever learn, does he? Are you okay Sweden?" he said.

I nodded. Physically I was, but my dress wasn't in that great of shape. The seams at the side I popped open. Finland got my coat and draped it over me. I took a deep breath as his hands came to my front. I grabbed him by his wrists and placed his hands on my breasts. I wanted this memory to replace the one where Denmark had touched me.

I could feel my face blushing, but I don't think it was as bad as Finland's his neck and face went deep red.

"I-I think Sweden and I should be heading home now," Finland stuttered out.

"Please," Iceland said. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Norway just waved us away. He was taking advantage of the passed out Denmark with colorful sharpies he had gotten for Christmas. "I bet he won't like looking like a girl…" Norway mused.

"Well then, M-merry Christmas everybody!" Finland said. He was so frantic that he almost forgot his coat as he dragged me out the door. I laughed to myself as we ran through the snow. Finland was all mine, and I was all his. It was like a Christmas miracle.

**AN: Some of you might be curious as to why Sweden is still a girl and how everybody suddenly remembered her. Well, the kiss broke the memory lock, and the wish Finland had made with the help of the magic of Christmas let Sweden stay a girl. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. I had no idea that this couple would be so popular. I'll probably be making another one with FrUK soon, but I won't be able to update it as often because I predict I'm going to get very busy very soon. But please look out for it!**


End file.
